<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a robot playing soccer?? by danielphobic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010267">a robot playing soccer??</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielphobic/pseuds/danielphobic'>danielphobic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Friendship, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Multi, Rivalry, just let these kids live</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/danielphobic/pseuds/danielphobic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kiibo attempts to play soccer and struggles with his self worth (kinda).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iruma Miu/K1-B0, K1-B0/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a robot playing soccer??</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this work is based of this one interaction in the danganronpa development plan where it mentioned how kiibo was struggling to play soccer. Me and my friend kept joking about it and saying how it would be funny to make a fic out of it.... so here we are!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At Hope's Peak Academy, Kiibo generally enjoyed all his classes he took this year. All except one.</p><p>P.E.</p><p>The idea of a robot playing sports was always always a common joke amongst his classmates. Being a robot you would think Kiibo would be strong and capable of at least being decent </p><p>But you’d be wrong.</p><p>According to Kiibo, his professor only gave him strength comparable to one of a senior citizen. Which was quite unfortunate considering most robots are strong. But this generally never affected Kiibo because he trusted the professors' decisions.</p><p>That was until p.e. would come around. His lack of strength meant two things. One being most sports the teachers made his class play would be difficult for him. And two (and most embarrassingly for kiibo) he’d be the last chosen for teams). </p><p>So when the teacher announced that today he’d be playing soccer, he was instantly filled with dread. He already knew well in his heart that no one would want him. </p><p>The team captains were announced a short while after; being Kaito Momota and Kokichi Ouma.</p><p>Kaito momota can be described as the dumb jock with a heart of gold that everyone loved, including Kiibo. Meanwhile Kokichi could be described as a little prankster who constantly rubbed people the wrong way, again, including Kiibo.</p><p>The teams had the menders he expected. Kaito choosing Shuichi, Maki, Kaede, Rantaro, Ryoma and Tenko was expected (though Tenko kept calling Kaito a “degenerate male” for choosing her; she even made him choose Himiko for his team so they wouldn’t be apart). Kokichi’ team was weird since he was stuck with “leftovers” if you will. Miu, Tsumugi, Korekiyo, Kirumi, Gonta, Angie  and him weren’t what you’d call a dream team. </p><p>As expected, Kiibo was the last one to be chosen on a team (Himiko probably would’ve been as well had it not been for Tenko forcing Kaito to pick her). Since it was a 7 against 8 match, Kiibo was forced to be on Kokichis team to balance things out. </p><p>Kiibo could see the visibly disappointed Kokichi and to make matters worse, Kokichi exclaimed “Well you guys, I guess we can hand over the win to Kaito since Keeboy is on our team!” </p><p>Kiibo responded with “Are you proclaiming a robot can not play soccer? How robophobic! You’re lucky I wont get Mr. Kirigiri to expel you.”</p><p>“Now you two it’s time to start the match we can’t waste anymore time!” Their teacher yelled at the bickering kids. Kiibo apologized for arguing while Kokichi just shrugged it off.</p><p>(time skip cause i don’t wanna write all the sports stuff sorry!)</p><p>After around 20 minutes of playing, both teams were tied 2-2 much to everyone’s surprise considering Kokichis team wouldn’t look like the sporty type at first glance. But he managed to pull a few tricks to get the score even. </p><p>Both teams needed just one more point in order to win the match. And both teams were eager to win. </p><p>It started off with Ryoma easily snatching the ball from the other team and running back to the goal. Unfortunately for him, Kokichi was right next to him; which meant “somehow” Ryoma tripped on his feet and the ball was sent rolling to someone,</p><p>Kiibo was the one the ball chose to roll too. For a second he was shocked but then realized that he could win for his whole team.</p><p>After multiple attempts of trying and failing to be good at sports, this could be his redemption. </p><p>He ran as fast as he could to the goal where the only thing blocking him from victory was the goalie Rantaro. </p><p>Kiibo tried calculating the best trajectory to get the ball in the goal. Once he found a spot he thought he could, he kicked the ball as best as he could.</p><p>After kicking the ball, he turned around to face everyone expecting the faces of joy and appraisal. What he received instead were faces of disappointment.</p><p>When he turned around he saw that to his horror, Rantaro held the ball in his hands, who quickly passed it to Ryoma. After a couple seconds of running Ryoma was able to get the ball into the goal, earning his team the victory,</p><p>Kiibo, upon seeing this felt disappointed in himself for not being able to make it, But to his surprise, his teammates weren’t mad at him as he thought.</p><p>“Even Atua believed that you would make it! He says he was proud you tried your hardest!” Angie assured. </p><p>“Yeah Kiibo, even though i’ve watched countless soccer anime’s, even I wouldn’t have been able to kick the ball, let alone make it near the goal.” Tsumugi said. </p><p>“Yeah! Rantaros a bitch for cockblocking you like that! You totally deserved to make the fucking ball in the hole! Hehe that’s what she said.” Miu crudely exclaimed.</p><p>His other teammates quickly praised Kiibo for doing his best. All except for Kokichi.</p><p>“Nice work Keeboy, you totally just blew that game for us!” </p><p>Kiibo was going to retort but he knew deep down he let his team down. </p><p>“Ooh how about I give you a new nickname? How does Can't-Kick Kiibo sound?” </p><p>Kiibo immediately retorted by calling Kokchi robophobe and how he should just be quiet, but it was no use.</p><p>Kiibo would have to hear the name “Can’t-Kick Kiibo” for the rest of the school year.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>